


Valkyrie

by MissLefroy



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Spiritual, Valhalla
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Lagertha está donde desea estar, pero sabe que ese no es lo último que hará.





	Valkyrie

Tu cuerpo deja de respirar. No sientes nada más. Caminas hacia una luz cegadora sin rumbo fijo.

Sonríes.

Ves a lo lejos lo que siempre has deseado: una enorme puerta se abre frente a tus ojos. Sabes dónde estás. Sabes que al fin lo has logrado.

Alguien, cerca de ti, te sonríe. Extiende su mano y tú se la coges con tanta fuerza que temes hacerle daño. Pero recuerdas dónde estás y aquí es imposible.

No te habla. No lo necesita. Sabes lo que te quiere decir sin palabras. Entrelaza sus dedos con los tuyos y te lleva hacia un camino demasiado hermoso para ser cierto: hace un día precioso, la hierba es tan verde que deslumbra solo con mirarla. Solo sientes paz.

Os acercáis a un caballo negro. Le acaricias el lomo con suavidad. Te montas en su lomo y quieres que él, el amor de tu vida, suba contigo detrás. Pero él se niega. Sonríe mientras te rechaza.

No entiendes nada.

Te das cuenta ahora del atuendo que llevas. Le miras, incrédula. Le preguntas con la mirada si ya lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía.

Te agachas para darle un beso. Pero no es uno de despedida, como la última vez que le viste, sino uno intenso, uno con un significado más extenso.

Sabes que no será el último. Te aprieta, una vez más, la mano, diciéndote así lo mucho que siempre te ha querido y ha estado orgulloso de ti.

Pero también sabe, sin embargo, que esta no será tu última batalla.


End file.
